


what you mean to me

by scottish_theatre_geek



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, loved up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottish_theatre_geek/pseuds/scottish_theatre_geek
Summary: Connor seeks comfort from ned after a hard night of training before the final includes the boys first I love you too each other





	what you mean to me

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is my first fanfic hope its okay
> 
> Song is billy Joel ‘s Vienna most amazing song highly recommend you listen to it
> 
> It is an absolute classic

[Set the year after the movie took place. Ned and conor are still roommates and still together. Ned is still an overly ambitious dreamer with a passion for writing and anything to cure his old soul including deviously handsome roommate. Conor is still a kind hearted rugby player with a soft side for music and a certain red haired boy]

Ned was sitting crossed legged on the end of his bed with his navy jumper cladded arms wrapped protectively round his guitar . Well it was kind of his and Conor bed in a way. They had put the two single beds together so they could spend the nights together like normal teenage couples spooning cuddling and the rest… However, they always had to remember to keep them apart when room exceptions were going on and when the new rugby team congregates in their room from fear of getting split up. Even though the whole team already knew they are a couple. And yes Ned still got the old comments in the halls but nothing like the pure torture of the rathe of weasel. On the other hand Conor is treated like rugby royalty being appointed captain again this year and in with a high chance of being scouted by the end of this year if the season goes well. However If anything is said bad towards ned you can ensure that Conor deals with it. Now ned hates the idea of Conor fighting and getting hurt but he has to admit there something sexy about Conor defending him which is kind of a turn on for Ned.

Anyway, ned was sitting on the edge of their bed while trying to play my perfect cousin on his guitar as per sherry’s request ‘if you’re going to plagiarise a song however vile and horridly angsty it may be you might as well learn how to play it’

He was in the middle of the chorus when Conor comes barging in still in his rugby kit looking knackered while pulling Ned down on the bed with him pushing the guitar on to the floor.

Ned - Hey you [ half laughing by Conor entrance ] hard day

Conor-Pascal had us running round the pitch till dark fell and then had me out kicking for another 2 hours followed by a ear bleeding speech about how the school hopes his hopes and Walters hopes is in my hands laying on the fucking pressure much and god what if my dad shows up ned what if I see him and what if I mess up and a fuck it up lose it for the whole team and I lose my family my respect and my future in the space of 80 minutes its just so fucked up [ he exclaimed frustratedly as he talked ned could see his body begin to grow tighter as he sat up at the bottom of their bed his hands forcefully gripped into fists while bouncing on his knees with tension]

[Ned seeing Connor stressing his worry and heartache for his partner splashes across his face as he wrap his arms tenderly around his boyfriend placing his hands on top of Conor’s tired and weather-beaten hands and joining them together and rubbing his hands up and down Conor arms to stop him panicking while kissing him lightly but lovingly on his neck to calm him down and with that he felt his lovers mood change with his caressing touch ]

Ned - hey hey hey baby its okay shhhh [cooing calmingly in Conor’s ear] Hey look at me [ Conor turns rigidly to face ned tears brimming in his glistening hazel eyes] you are one of the most determined passionate men I know [Conor scoffs sarcastically ]  
Hey you don’t believe me you think many people would come back and face what you did baby facing the full team and the coach like that after being outed in such a cruel way [it was conor turn to comfort ned with a knowing smile of forgiveness and unconditional love] and going back out there to fight and show everyone that you are who you are making this school safe for people like us showing everyone at this school showing bullies and ignorant bastards like weasel that being gay doesn’t define who you are and it isn’t a flaw or misfortune to be ashamed .You have shown that outcasts to society selection is so much more than the title of outcast you shown that they are humans just like the rest of us. You have made it not just the school team but our team.Not only that but to put up with that excuse of a father and you showed him that you are a loyal son and a respectable son and son to be damm proud of [ned takes his hands a sweeps a tear from Conor cheek and cups his hand] and you shown me there so much more to life then this shit whole of a school

And about the final Pascal might be a prick but his right for once you gotta clear your mind this is not all on you you do what you do and they wouldn’t put you as captain if they didn’t deem u great enough to do your job you think pascal lets any miserably sod be the captain of his child of a team  
I can’t tell you what the future holds for you I wish I could but I don’t have a crystal ball or mystically x-men powers but I do know this …as long as you want me here you have me because you are a wonder to me Conor masters

A wonder that continues to inspire, surprise and fascinate me every single day. So never doubt yourself you hear me because you are amazing too amazing for words in my eyes and I may be biased but I don’t care because you are it. You mean the world to me Conor ever since you stuck your head out of the re-make of the wall of Berlin and I saw you for you not just another jersey on a rugby field. [he laughs nervously] [Conor looks at Ned with a slight pastel blush of his ivory skin with embarrassment but a hint of pride ]

Conor - How did I get so lucky [conor says in awe by what Ned said as he puts his arm around ned neck and slowly strokes it with his thumb showing ned he cared. God he has never cared about someone so much in his life]

Ned - its true [he says simply and purely not breaking eye contact] I know its only words but its true ohh my god its true Conor ever since my mum died I never had someone who cared about me you showed me there was more to life than what people thought about you. You gave me a reason to keep going [he stopped rethinking and realising what he just said he lowered his head in worry and was he pleasantly surprised when conor reached out pulled ned head up gently and tentatively to eye level he quickly got lost in the floods of ned’s rusty green glass eyes and slowing found themselves intertwined but still facing each other not breaking there comatose induced state of longing]

Ned - anyway baby please don’t worry too much and get you self in a state because at the end of the day this is what you always loved so go out there and smash it like I know you can okay and even though its a cheesy and totally uncool line or lyric what ever will be will be whatever will happen tomorrow it will happen and worse come to worse we will flee the country and become traveling hippies for the rest of are lives but that is unlikely to happen because I know you and when you want something you go out and get it rugbys in your blood it was your purpose in this shit hole of a world okay babes

Conor - [he laughed half heartedly taken a back by how hard he has fallen for this red haired dreamer}

Ned - i just want you to see the way I see you because its incredible

Now ned wasn’t the best guitar player in the world but with Conor being practising for the final for the last few months and exams dying down he had some free time actually a lot of free time. He been practicing this song that just sums up conor perfectly to ned.

Ned - {he reluctantly picked up the guitar slightly shaking started to sing in a voice that made conor feel safe and loved but also weak at the knees]

Slow down you crazy child  
You're so ambitious for a juvenile  
But then if you're so smart tell me,  
Why are you still so afraid? (mmmmm)

Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?  
You better cool it off before you burn it out  
You got so much to do and only  
So many hours in a day (Ay)

But you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want  
Or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through (Oooh)  
When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?

Slow down you're doing fine  
You can't be everything you want to be before your time  
Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight (tonight)  
Type to enter text

Too bad, but it's the life you lead  
You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need  
Though you can see when you're wrong  
You know you can't always see when you're right (you're right)  
Type to enter text  
You got your passion, you got your pride  
But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?  
Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true (Oooh)  
When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?

Slow down you crazy child  
Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while  
It's alright, you can afford to lose a day or two (oooh)  
When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?

And you know that when the truth is told  
That you can get what you want or you can just get old  
You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through (oooh)  
Why don't you realize... Vienna waits for you?

When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?

 

Conor - I love you Ned Roche [he said nervously but to overcome with utter emotion for his unexpected roommate to care he says ned guitar out of the corner of his sight and made those puppy dog eyes at ned which no human could resist ]

 

Ned - i love you too Conor Masters { both smiling Frantically like children getting chocolate or cotton candy at a fun fair as they lean back both their bodies tangled together intoxicated by love and lust for each other as they waste the night away wrapped in each others mere present until the morning ]

————————————————————————————————


End file.
